


Riku

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, FFXV x KH, Family, Final Fantasy XV x Kingdom Hearts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, riku is adopting son of prompto and noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Sometimes what looks like a normal afternoon can hide something that will completely change your life and make you make an important decision





	Riku

Prompto was returning to his home after spending the afternoon with Noctis around Insomnia and then spending the rest of the afternoon in the Prince's apartment for a game of video games and exchanging effusions away from intrusive looks.

The blond began to take some pictures and thought with a smile that he was hanging on his face "Since Luna sent me that letter my life has completely changed and I still can not believe it" and took a picture of the landscape.

He resumed his way home when a moan attracted the attention of the blond, who put aside his camera and thought "I heard something ..." looked around and hearing once again that desperate sound decided to go and investigate to find out 'origin.

Prompto took a few steps when he heard the complaint grow louder and thought, "Maybe it will be a wounded animal, like Lady Lunafreya's dog," and went into an alleyway where there were several garbage bags along with full bins.

The blond moved his gaze to a large box of toys where a blanket of blue wool was placed on it, and once more the whine came into his ears. With great caution, he approached and thought, "It's a wounded animal that has found shelter in this box," and got down on his knees and slowly reached out to keep the creature from frightening.

Prompto murmured in a soft voice as he delicately removed the woolen blanket: "Do not cry, I'll help you!" When he looked at the contents of the box, he opened his mouth wide, unable to contain a line of amazement.

Inside the box there was a baby boy who was looking inquisitively at Prompto with his blue eyes. The boy fell back to the ground and thought frightened "What's a newborn baby doing in the trash?" And immediately looked into the box in search of a letter or a piece of paper to look for a clue about who had left him.

After several minutes of searching, Prompto shook his head, finding nothing and looking at the newborn, he thought as he began to panic. "And now, what do I do? I can not leave it here! What am I doing ?! "He began to ruffle his hair with his nervous hands.

He grabbed his cell phone in his shaky hands and began to look for the number of Noctis in the phone book, while still keeping the baby under control "I have to call Noct! He will know what to do! "And as soon as he heard his boy's voice he shouted in an agitated tone and stuttered a few words: - Noct! He immediately comes to my house! It's urgent.-.

He heard a long breath and then the voice of Noctis, who immediately responded to his call for help: - I'll come, now! -. Prompto heard Noctis close the call and looked at the baby's silver hair.

Prompto thought as he covered the newborn with the blanket and took the box with the utmost delicacy "It's cruel what your parents did to you ..." and went to his house, paying attention to the fragile load he was carrying.

When Noctis entered Prompto's house he asked in an alarmed tone: "What happened? Are you okay, Prompto? -. He watched the blond meet them.

Prompto exclaimed in an agitated tone: "Nothing happened to me!" He needs help. " He pointed to the toy box above the table.

Noctis raised his eyebrow and looked first at Prompto then at the toy box, failing to understand the motive of his boyfriend's agitation and what that simple box centered throughout that story.

He approached the box and perplexed the blanket, gaping when he saw the baby.

Prompto explained, trying to sound serious and his voice steady: "I found this baby inside that box near the garbage. I did not find any letters or clues about his family. I did not know what to do and I immediately thought about asking for your help.-. He noticed that Noctis had a tender look at the baby and was bending down to pick him up.

The prince picked up the baby and murmured as he began to gently cradle him: "Who can be so cruel as to abandon such a small child among the waste?" He began to sing a lullaby to make him fall asleep.

Prompto silently observed his companion singing the lullaby to the newborn and taking a camera in his hand he immediately took a picture.

When Noctis finished the song, he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the newborn: "He can not go on sleeping inside that toy box." He looked up at Prompto and continued with a serious and decisive tone: "You have to buy something to make him sleep, have him eat and change it when it's needed."

Prompto looked surprised at his companion and then said dragged by his words: - Nearby there is a well-equipped pharmacy, where we can buy the necessary for the newborn. Then I can go up to the attic and get some toys -.

Noctis murmured trying to keep a low tone of voice: "Take the wallet from my jacket pocket and run to the pharmacy." He watched the blond approach his jacket to get the money needed to buy everything necessary.

Prompto exclaimed: - We will split the bill! It's not fair that you only put money for the comfort of the child. " After taking the money from his wallet he went out and ran with all the speed he had in his legs.

Prompto had to make several trips to bring everything he had bought in the pharmacy and Noctis murmured in a sorry tone: - Excuse me, if I can not help you. He lowered his head to make sure the baby was still sleeping peacefully.

Prompto exclaimed as he went to the kitchen to put the pacifiers and bottle to sterilize in a saucepan, as advised by the pharmacist, and take a glass of water: - You do not have to worry! I did some good physical activity and then you had to look after the baby. " He took a sip and then turned his attention to the saucepan.

He let it boil for a few minutes before turning off and then returning to Noctis, where he began to mount the cradle that with his money and Noctis had managed to afford, along with the sheets, blankets and pillows.

As soon as he finished arranging, Prompto exclaimed: "Now it's finally ready!" He saw Noctis approach the baby and gently place it inside the cradle to let him continue his rest.

The prince approached the blond and kissed his lips gently and exclaimed: - You did a fantastic job. He looked at the other envelopes above the table and asked curiously: - What else is there in those envelopes?

Prompto returned the kiss of Noctis first and then answered with a hand on his shoulder: - I took several packs of diapers, milk powder for babies, bibs and some spare clothes. He had spent almost all their budget and still had to climb up to the attic to see some of his old toys or clothes.

Noctis murmured: "Good!" He leaned over to give Prompto another kiss, but the desperate cry of the newborn immediately attracted his attention.

Prompto exclaimed in alarm: "What's going on?" He watched Noctis immediately pick up the baby and start cradling him.

Noctis exclaimed touching the back and the baby's bottom: - The diaper seems dry.-. the baby's crying became more desperate: - He will surely be hungry! -. He looked at Prompto, who opened the envelope to look for baby milk powder.

The blond took the box in his hand and went to the kitchen and exclaimed: - I'm going to prepare the milk immediately! -. He opened the package and read the instructions quickly before putting himself in front of the stove and starting to prepare the baby food.

Noctis meanwhile cradled the newborn who continued to cry desperately and whisper in a gentle tone: - Do not cry! The baby food soon arrives.-. He occasionally glanced toward the kitchen to see where his boyfriend was.

When Prompto finally returned with the baby bottle in his hand, Noctis said, "See first if it's not too hot for him."

Prompto put a drop of milk on his wrist and began to scream at the burning: - it's still too hot for him. He began to blow on the redness and then on the bottle.

The blond put the milk on his wrist once more and said, "It's perfect now!" He passed the bottle to his boyfriend who began to suckle the baby.

Seeing the newborn drink with voracity, the milk filled both Noctis and Prompto with satisfaction, and they remained silent to watch the scene. When the infant finished the feeding, Noctis raised it slightly so that the baby's head rested on the shoulder and made them do the burp after eating.

Prompto watched the scene and commented as he took the camera once more: - You seem to have some familiarity with small children.

Noctis answered as he tapped lightly on the baby's back: "When I was studying at the palace, a teacher came with a baby to teach me. When he could not find a babysitter he took him to the royal palace and in those days I learned something about the newborns and their needs. " He had never imagined that this experience would serve him in the future.

Prompto took a new photo, while Noctis waited patiently for the baby to burp. After doing so he began to rock him once again and sing in a low voice to make him fall asleep.

Prompto opened his mouth to ask another question, but once again the newborn burst into tears and Noctis, touching the diaper, said seriously: "I think we have to change the diaper."

The photographer swallowed the question and immediately took from the envelope the box of diapers and other items that the pharmacist, seeing the large amount of stuff bought, had decided to give them and then brought Noctis to the big bathroom.

They put the baby on top of a towel placed on a piece of furniture, where Prompto usually laid clean towels and cloths, which he pulled out of the washing machine.

When Noctis opened the diaper, Prompto commented, covering his nose with his fingers: "To be so small, he makes some stinking bombs." He noticed that even Noctis was trying to resist, while changing the infant's diaper.

It was indeed a strange and new situation for the two of them, but they had to admit that at the bottom of their hearts they felt a strange form of happiness. Noctis looked at Prompto with curious eyes as he took a diaper to a newborn and then looked at the newborn and a project began to be created in his mind and a smile appeared on his face.

Noctis picked up the infant and brought him back to the living room in complete silence, while his project began to take a concrete form and to make it real he also needed Prompto, especially of him.

Noctis continued to sing the song to make him fall asleep again in his arms and then put it in the small crib purchased by Prompto.

Prompto watched the baby fall asleep and asked seriously: "How do we find them a family now?"

Noctis holding the arm the child said in a serious tone: - We two can be his family. We can adopt it and become its two dads.

Prompto stammered turning red and looking at the newborn in the arms of Noctis: - I become dad with you this child ?! You're crazy?! I'm a mess and a wimp could never be a good father for him! I would be just a bad example, a clumsy that ... -. He could not finish his talk of speech because Noctis blocked his lips with a kiss.

When he kissed Noctis he said, "I'm afraid I'm not a good father for this child, but I want to try it myself because I'm sure we can be a nice family together." He stroked Prompto's cheek with the palm of his hand: "We both come from two very particular family situations, but I think that together we will be able to be good parents."

Prompto with insecure tone fired two other questions: - And what about the school? And where do you think you grow it? -.

Noctis answered calmly and surely: "We can alternate! One day I go and one day you go to school. I think my apartment is perfect and you will come and live with me. As for the transport of the stuff, I know how to organize myself so as not to be discovered by the bodyguard that they put for my safety.-. He knew the times on guard and could use his ability to transport the stuff to his apartment.

Still not completely convinced, Prompto still asked: - What about your father? -.

Noctis shrugged and answered with a dry and serious tone: "For the moment we will not tell him that we have adopted a child." He looked down to look at the baby: "When the time is right, we'll introduce our son."

Prompto murmured in a whisper: "Our son ..." He watched Noctis as he gently placed the baby in the cradle. He looked at him as he began to sing a lullaby again and he felt his heart overflowing with heat and a strange happiness.

The blond continued to be afraid of not being able to be a good dad for that baby, but seeing the safety and sweetness of Noctis, the fear began to lessen and decided to trust the boy he loved and to create a family with him .

Noctis gently placed the newborn baby in his cradle to make him sleep more comfortably and then looked up at Prompto, who was staring at the baby.

The boy went to Prompto and took his hands and looking him straight in the eyes asked: - What have you decided? -. He stood still, waiting for his companion's answer.

Prompto kissed Noctis' lips, leaving it slightly baffled and when he broke off he answered with a sure and determined tone: - I want to adopt this child with you! I want to train our family.-. He felt Noctis's arms tighten him in a liberating embrace with all his strength he had for joy.

After exchanging another kiss on the lips, Noctis murmured: "Now we just have to decide the name for our son." He turned his gaze to the child who slept blissfully in the cradle that Prompto had bought in the pharmacy.

Prompto asked curiously: - Do you already have some names in mind? -. His mind began to fill with different names.

Noctis shook his head and replied: "No! Apart from my father's ... -. He looked Prompto straight in the eye: "Do you have any suggestions?"

Prompto remained silent for a few minutes and then proposed: - Among the names that jumped in my mind, I really like Riku.-. He did not know where he had heard or read it, but he really liked it and it seemed perfect for their son.

Noctis repeated the name: - Riku ... -. He turned his gaze to the cradle and murmured: "It is not a typical name of Lucis, but it seems perfect for our son." He kissed Prompto's lips once again for the too much happiness he felt.

Prompto returned the kiss and hugging his boyfriend felt his heart filled with a joy that never before had tried and smiled thinking that his life would become even happier and interesting with his new family.


End file.
